1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a filtered electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,221 discloses a filtered electrical connector assembly having flexible capacitor filter circuits. The flexible circuits have chip capacitors mounted on a flexible circuit substrate. The flexible substrate is mounted to mounting pegs of the housing of the connector and is electrically connected to the contacts. A ferrite block is also connected to the housing. The contacts pass through holes in the ferrite block.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector circuit subassembly is provided comprising a ferrite block, electrical contacts, and a lead frame and circuit element assembly. The electrical contacts pass through the ferrite block. The lead frame and circuit element assembly is mounted on the ferrite block and is electrically connected to the electrical contacts.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a filtered electrical connector is provided comprising a housing, and a contact and filtering circuit subassembly mounted to the housing. The subassembly comprises a ferrite block, electrical contacts passing through the ferrite block, a lead frame contacting the electrical contacts, and circuit elements mounted on the lead frame. The lead frame is stationarily mounted on the ferrite block such that the subassembly is connected to the housing as a single unit.
In accordance with one method of the present invention a method of manufacturing an electrical connector is provided comprising steps of connecting electrical contact pins to a lead frame; inserting the electrical contact pins into a ferrite block; and wrapping the lead frame onto the ferrite block. The lead frame extends on two opposite sides of the ferrite block to thereby mount the lead frame on the ferrite block.